A Bad Day
by FaithinBones
Summary: Sometimes you just have a bad day. It's how you handle it that counts. Prompts are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

The other day, someone mentioned that if we get a season 9 we may get to see Christine walking. This story popped into my head.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been having a bad day, a very bad day. She normally didn't allow the antics of her interns to upset her; but, her newest intern performed an experiment with Hodgins and like most of Hodgins' experiments, this one had caused a certain amount of mayhem. The fact that Finn had allowed one of Hodgins skinks to escape his lab had been bad enough; but, the fact that Cam and Fisher were both afraid of skinks didn't help the situation.

Cam's threats and Fisher's screams had been very distracting and extremely annoying. So much so that Brennan retreated to 'bones storage'.

When Booth had dropped by the Lab for lunch and had seen the pandemonium he had found the whole thing very amusing until the fugitive skink had dropped on him as he walked around the platform. Booth had tripped when the skink had landed on his shoulder causing him to fall to the floor, landing on his back with the breath knocked out of him. Gasping for breath, Booth had grabbed the skink as it slid down his body and he held on to it tightly.

Once his breath had returned to him, Booth had carefully stood up and carried the skink to Hodgins' office. Thrusting the reptile at Hodgins, Booth had given Hodgins looks that made Hodgins' bladder want to empty. Luckily, Hodgins had managed to maintain some control and as soon as Booth had walked out of his office, Hodgins had run to the restroom.

Limping over to Brennan's office and not seeing her, Booth had angrily slapped the doorway and left. Daisy, witnessing Booth's reaction to the skink and then his departure after finding Brennan's office empty had rushed down to 'bones storage' to let Brennan know what had happened.

Brennan appalled by the events had taken her phone out of her lab coat and called Booth.

"Booth."

"Booth, why did you leave?"

"Aw that place is nuts besides I figured you were busy; so, I left."

"Booth, did you want to go to lunch with me?"

"Yeah; but, that's ok. I'm not really hungry and I just got a call from Charlie telling me that Cullen is on the warpath about something. I'll see you tonight, love you . . . got to go."

Hearing the call end, Brennan sighed.

Oooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Brennan had found Booth in the kitchen making spaghetti. Looking up, Booth had smiled, "Hey, we're having spaghetti tonight." Looking back down at his cutting board, Booth continued to slice Italian tomatoes.

Biting her lip, Brennan carried Christine into the living room and put her in the playpen. Walking back into the kitchen, Brennan walked over to the island and stood near Booth, "May I help?"

Nodding, Booth handed her a block of parmesan and the cheese grater. Not sure if Booth was angry about the skink episode at the Lab, Brennan grated her cheese and commented, "Daisy told me that the skink dropped on you and then you fell."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, no big deal." Turning, Booth limped over to the stove and checked his sautéing onions.

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Booth, why are you limping?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "It's nothing. I just bruised myself when I fell. A hot shower will take care of it tonight."

"Would you like me to look at it?"

Shaking his head, Booth carried his tomatoes over to the pot and dumped them in with his onions, limping back to his cutting board, "Nope, I'm fine."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as dinner had been eaten, Booth had disappeared. After loading the dishwasher and bathing Christine, Brennan carried her very sleepy daughter upstairs and placed her in her bed. Seeing her daughter quickly fall asleep, Brennan walked down the hallway to the main bedroom. Noticing the bathroom door closed, Brennan tried to turn the door knob only to find the door locked. Since Booth never locked the door, Brennan became concerned.

Raising her voice, Brennan called out, "Booth, why is the door locked?"

After a minute of silence, Brennan heard, "Yeah, it's ok. I must have locked it by accident. I'm taking a bath."

Shaking her head, Brennan went back downstairs to turn off the lights and to make sure that the doors were locked and the windows were closed and locked.

Arriving back in their bedroom, Brennan found Booth in bed with his eyes closed. Staring at Booth, Brennan walked over to the bed and sat down beside Booth.

"I know you're awake."

Opening one eye, Booth responded, "Well, I am now."

"Booth, turn over and let me look at your bruise."

Shaking his head, Booth opened the other eye, "Nope."

Exhaling her breath in frustration, Brennan asked, "Why? I don't understand why?"

Calmly, Booth replied, "I have my reasons Bones. Just let it go. It's a bruise and that's all it is."

Worried, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's chest, "Booth please let me look at it."

Sighing, Booth shook his head and turned over. "I didn't want you to see it because I knew it was going to upset you. Now all I've done is upset you anyways. Bones, I can't win with you."

Pulling up his shirt, Brennan didn't notice anything unusual. Pulling his boxers down, Brennan found a very dark purple bruise. "This bruise must be painful."

Reaching down and pulling his boxers back up, Booth gingerly turned over, "Yeah, it is."

Staring at Booth, Brennan sighed, "Booth, I'm sorry you were hurt at the Lab. I will try to get Hodgins to be more careful in the future."

Reaching up, Booth cupped Brennan's face, "Bones, it was just a dumb accident. The bruise is just a bruise. I didn't want to make a big deal about it to give you peace of mind; but, really you're stubbornness gets in the way when I try to do stuff like that. I don't want you to worry about every little bump and scrape. Hell, I've been blown up by a damn refrigerator. Falling on my ass is nothing. You have to relax. What are you going to do when Christine starts to walk and she starts getting bumps and bruises?"

Smiling sadly, Brennan replied, "I will fall back upon on my experience with your injuries."

Laughing, Booth pulled Brennan down and kissed her, "Smart ass."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

She does worry about him just like he worries about her. So what do you think about this little story?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok now this isn't my fault. It was supposed to be one shot; but, I had a request to write another chapter. You know what happens when I get requests.

Guest prompt: you have to continue this! At least just one more chapter where we can actually see Brennan and a walking Christine. Brennan in mommy mode is wonderful.

Geraghtyvl also thought it would be nice to see Christine walking. She's hoping for a season 9. So am I.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Christine's first steps had been exciting. She'd pulled herself up holding on to the coffee table and had taken a few steps towards Brennan who had been sitting on the floor holding a stuffed rabbit. Christine had stumbled onto her hands and knees, looked a little puzzled and then crawled over to where Brennan was sitting. Brennan was so excited that she'd immediately called for Booth to come and see Christine's new skill. Unfortunately for Booth, Christine wasn't interested in repeating her accomplishment at that moment.

The next time Christine had walked, Booth had been asleep on the couch and Christine was toddling around the coffee table again. Brennan had walked from the kitchen in to the living room just in time to witness Christine walking towards her father only to fall on her backside. Staring at her mother, Christine had turned over on to her hands and knees and crawled over towards her mother who picked her up.

"Christine, please walk when your father can see it."

Smiling, Christine had patted her hands against her mother's face and replied, "Mama".

The third time Christine had walked by herself Booth was outside mowing the lawn. Christine had pulled herself up and grabbed the remote for the TV. Punching the keys, she'd managed to turned the TV on. Brennan, who had been checking email on her laptop looked up in time to see Christine standing next to the coffee table, beating the remote against the top of the table, drop the remote, take two steps towards the now playing TV and then fall on her hands and knees.

Sighing, Brennan begged, "Christine, please do that when Daddy can see you. He thinks you are refusing to let him see you walk."

Christine, pulling herself up using the coffee table, turned towards her mother, patted her hands together and squealed.

The fourth time Christine had walked by herself Brennan had put a pot on the kitchen floor and given Christine a spoon to beat it with. Christine had been having fun until she saw her father walk past the kitchen doorway towards the front door. Standing up, Christine yelled, "Dada". Walking three steps, Christine stumbled and hit her arm on the bar stool on the way down. Crying, Christine had held up her arm and showed it to her mother who had rushed over and picked up her crying child.

"Oh Christine, I am so sorry."

Carrying her crying child into the living room, Brennan sat down on the couch and wept while her daughter cried. Booth, coming back into the house with the mail, stopped at the sight of both of his girls crying.

Rushing over to the couch, Booth knelt in front of Brennan and Christine and asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Brennan looked at the weeping child in her arms and replied, "Christine fell in the kitchen and hit her arm against one of the chairs. Her arm is just bruised; but, I find myself upset that she hurt herself."

Smiling, Booth stood up and then sat down next to Brennan. Putting his arm around Brennan's shoulders, Booth soothed, "That's ok, Bones. You have a right to be upset when she hurts herself. It's natural. How did she fall?"

Hesitating to tell him, Brennan scrunched her mouth and finally said, "She took a few steps and fell."

Sighing, Booth looked at his daughter.

Oooooooooooo

Booth was sleeping late. He'd been out working on a case and didn't make it home until after 4 a.m. It being Saturday, Brennan had done the laundry and had brought up the folded clothes from the laundry room. Hearing Christine fussing in her room, Brennan had walked down the hallway and found her daughter standing up in her bed.

Smiling, Brennan lifted her daughter out of her bed. "Daddy is sleeping Christine. We need to be quiet."

Placing Christine on the floor with her favorite stuffed tiger, Brennan pulled the bedding from Christine's bed to replace it with freshly laundered sheets.

Christine, unnoticed, crawled from the room and across the hallway to her parent's room. Crawling into the bedroom, Christine pulled herself up using the blanket hanging down from the bed and then toddled around to where her father was sleeping. Staring up at her father, Christine yelled, "Dada".

Booth, jerking awake, leaned over and looked down at his daughter, "Hey baby, did you want to see Daddy?"

Walking a few steps along the bed, Christine held up her arms and whined.

Booth, sitting up, picked up Christine and pulled her into bed with him and onto his lap, "So you decided to let me see you walk this time. You little nut. Daddy's been waiting to see that for days. . . . Noooo, you had to wait until he was sleeping and then wake him up."

Brennan walking into the bedroom, smiled, "Did you see her walk?"

Nodding his head, Booth grinned, "Yep, finally. I was beginning to think you were making it up to make me jealous."

Shocked, Brennan responded, "I would never do that to you Booth. I know that . . ."

Laughing, Booth stared at Brennan and hugged their daughter.

Smiling, Brennan walked over to the bed and sat down next to Booth, "Oh, you're teasing me."

Reaching out and placing his hand on the side of her face, Booth smiled, "Who me? Never."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Pure fluff, hope you liked it anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

One of my little cousins is cutting his teeth and a chapter was born. Hey, I take my inspiration any way I can. Oh, I guess my story is going to grow. Yes, I know, it was supposed to be a one shot; but, we know my track record for that.

Thanks for the great reviews. It's just fluff; but, we can use a fluff break once in a while.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been watching the game when he felt Christine grab his arm and put her mouth on it. Feeling Christine gumming his arm, Booth looked down at his daughter in puzzlement. "What's the matter, Sweetheart? Are you hungry?"

Whining, Christine looked at her father and cried. Worried, Booth lifted his daughter off of his lap and held her in his arms while he stood up. Giving his TV a lingering look, Booth turned off the game and left the room.

"Ah what the Hell, the score was 3 to 3 in the fourth anyways."

Entering the kitchen, Booth placed Christine in her high chair and moved it over near the kitchen table. Opening a jar of applesauce and using a baby spoon, Booth tried to feed his toddler. Christine seeing the spoon aimed at her turned her head and refused to eat. Booth, concerned, walked over to the sink, washed his hands and then came back to where Christine was sitting. Pulling her out of her high chair, Booth sat down with Christine in his lap.

"Ok, Baby, Daddy's wants to feel your gums." Gently placing his index finger next to her mouth, Booth gently opened it and then placed his finger along the bottom of her gums. Nodding his head, he rubbed the gums for a couple of minutes. Soon, Christine stopped whining and seemed to relax.

Removing his finger, Booth cooed, "So, you're getting a tooth. Wait until Mommy finds about that one."

Standing up, Booth held a calmer Christine in his arms and searched the house for Brennan.

Searching through the house, Booth finally found Brennan upstairs dusting furniture in Christine's room.

"Bones, Christine is cutting a bottom tooth."

Turning, Brennan smiled, "Developmentally, she's right on time."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Yeah, smile now. If she's like Parker the next few months are not going to be a lot of fun."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What do you mean?"

Looking down at Christine, Booth replied, "Parker cried a lot while he was cutting teeth."

"But Christine is not Parker. Cutting teeth may not bother her at all."

Smiling, Booth looked at his beautiful daughter's face, "From your mouth to God's ears Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Booth had been asleep for about two hours when the crying began, this was the third night and Booth was starting to feel punch drunk. Staggering out of bed, Booth walked down the hallway to find Brennan was already in the room, holding her crying baby and weeping.

Concerned, Booth knelt next to the chair that Brennan as sitting on and placed his arm around her shoulders, "Bones you have to stop crying every time Christine cries. It's not good for you or her."

Wiping the tears from her face, Brennan replied, "I can't help it Booth. She's in pain and until the tooth breaks through the skin there isn't a lot we can do for her. It makes me sad to think that I can't fix this."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "Did you give her any children's Tylenol?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "It really doesn't help a lot. The only thing that seems to sooth her is a finger rub along the gum."

Rubbing his forehead, Booth volunteered, "You want me to sit up with her for awhile? You can go back to bed."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Booth, you've already missed too much sleep as it is. You can't continue to go to work exhausted. It could get you killed. I want you to go downstairs and sleep on the recliner."

Shaking his head, Booth remarked, "Nope. We're in this together."

Exasperated, Brennan insisted, "Booth, I'm serious about your exhaustion. If you have to confront a criminal in your state of exhaustion you're going to get hurt or killed. Go downstairs."

Irritated, Booth replied, "Alright, don't get upset. It isn't necessary; but, if you're going to have a fit about it then I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Stalking out of the room, Booth went back into his bedroom, snagged a blanket from the bed and walked downstairs. Sitting on the recliner, Booth drummed his fingers along the arm rest. Finally calming down, Booth leaned back, covered himself up and promptly fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth was still asleep when Brennan walked downstairs with Christine in her arms. Walking over to where Booth was sleeping, Brennan reached down and shook Booth's shoulder.

"Booth, you need to wake up."

Booth, startled, jerked a little and then sat forward in his chair, "What time is it?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "It's time to wake up. I need to show you something."

Rubbing his head, Booth smiled, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Smiling, Brennan placed Christine in Booth's arms and then replied, "Christine has her new tooth."

Grinning, Booth gently placed his index finger in his toddler's mouth."Hey, the tooth came out."

Booth leaning his head down kissed his daughter on the top of her head. Looking back up at Brennan, Booth smiled, "One tooth here and 19 to go."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Absolute fluff and not trying to be anything else. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading my story. The chapters in this story covers those times when things just don't go according to plan.

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had decided to throw a Halloween party for Michael and his day care friends. Christine was invited and because Brennan had a project she was working on at the Jeffersonian, Booth had volunteered to take Christine to the party.

Angela had tried to be careful in the wording of her invitations. The party was for babies and the last thing she needed was a room full of crying babies. The costumes were to be tasteful and if parents wanted to wear costumes then they had to keep in mind that very young eyes were going to be present.

She should have been more specific.

Ooooooooooooooooooo o

Arriving at the party, Booth had found out that he was early. Volunteering to help set up, Booth found out that the party was being catered; so, his help wasn't required. Carrying Christine into the play room, Booth found Hodgins and Michael watching "Nemo".

Surprised, Hodgins smiled when Booth entered into the room. "Hey Man, I'm glad you could come. I thought I was going to be the only guy here."

Laughing, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down, holding Christine in the crook of his arm so that she was facing the TV. "What's the matter Hodgins? Aren't you secure in your manhood?"

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "Oh sure. I was just worried that most of the conversations were going to consist of baby talk and talk about babies. At least I can count on you to say something manly once in a while."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned to watch "Nemo". "This is a pretty good movie. Christine loves it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins replied, "Yeah, it was ok the first twenty times I saw it; but, I've probably seen it at least 100 times now. I know all of the dialogue."

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth had enjoyed seeing the costumes as the children and parents had come into the room until a parent and child walked in wearing clown costumes. Feeling his blood run cold, Booth gripped Christine tighter to his chest and watched the mother and child mingle with the other mothers.

Hodgins, concerned as soon as he saw the clown costumes, turned to see the frightened look on Booth's face. As a rule, Hodgins thought Booth's clown phobia was funny; but, only in private and amongst friends. He considered Booth as his friend and he instantly became worried about Booth's dignity as well as Christine's safety.

Standing up, Hodgins leaned over Booth, "Hey, Man, do you want me to take Christine?"

Tearing his eyes from the clowns across the room, Booth jerked his head up and down and let go of Christine. Once Hodgins had Christine in his arms, Booth stood up and replied, "I . . . I have to . . ."

Nodding his head, Hodgins responded, "Wait here and don't move. I'll be right back."

Swallowing, Booth stared at the clowns, not moving.

Hodgins, walking rapidly across the room, approached the clown mother and baby, "Hey, Trish, Angela said that as soon as you got here she wanted to see you. She's in the kitchen."

Smiling, Trish picked up her toddler, "Sure Jack."

Watching Trish leave the room with her baby, Hodgins turned and beaconed to Booth. Booth watching the clown mother leave, walked over to where Hodgins was standing.

Handing Christine back to Booth, Hodgins urged, "She went to the kitchen. Leave while you can Man . . . and hey Booth, sorry Man."

Holding Christine firmly in his arms, Booth sighed and left.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in the kitchen, having a drink, when Brennan arrived at home. Seeing that Booth was in a funk, Brennan walked over to the table and sat down next to Booth.

"Angela called me to tell me what happened."

Rubbing his nose, Booth turned to look at Brennan, "It was stupid."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's hand, "Phobias aren't stupid. Irrational as they are, we can't help it if we have certain things that make us fearful."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I am not afraid of clowns. I just don't like them."

Staring at Booth, Brennan watched several emotions cross his face.

Licking his lips, Booth grunted, "Yeah, ok, I'm afraid of clowns."

"Why, Booth? Your fear of clowns seems to get worse as you get older."

Biting his upper lip, Booth raised his hands palm up and replied, "I don't know why. Nothing traumatic ever happened to me that I can remember involving clowns. I just see people dressed up like clowns and it weirds me out. I guess it's like you and snakes."

Shaking her head, Brennan protested, "I'm not afraid of snakes."

Disbelief clearly showing on his face, Booth replied, "Really? Then why the Hell did you jump on me that time we had to rescue that girl from a room full of snakes?"

Frowning, Brennan responded, "Maybe I should use a qualifier. I am not afraid of snakes when you are not around. I am only afraid of snakes when you are present."

Puzzled, Booth stared at Brennan, "That doesn't make any sense. What kind of phobia is that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan reached over and took Booth's glass from his hand. Finishing his drink, Brennan placed the glass in front of her. "Phobias aren't supposed to make sense. That's why they're phobias."

Laughing, Booth put his right arm around Brennan's shoulders, "Boy, we are really weird."

Reaching up and pinching Booth's arm, Brennan smiled, "Hey speak for yourself, I am not weird."

Leaning over and kissing her, Booth replied, "Sure, it's logical to be afraid of snakes only when I'm around. I can see that. Yep, pure logic. No doubt about it . . "

Reaching over and placing her hand over his mouth, Brennan smiled, "Yes, no doubt about it."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So Booth had a bad day. What do you think of my little story? I really would like a review to let me know what you think of this story. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading my story. Please review this chapter. It lets me know you are interested in this story and encourages my muse to continue writing.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snick!

Booth woke up with a jerk. Looking wildly around, Booth found his four year old daughter standing next to him holding a pair scissors in one hand and a clump of brown hair in her other hand. Shooting his right hand up, Booth felt his hair and knew instantly that Christine had his hair in her hand.

Sitting up, Booth leaned towards Christine and demanded, "Baby, very slowly, hand me those scissors."

Stepping closer, Christine stared wide eyed as she placed the scissors in Booth's hand. "I just gived you a haircut Daddy. Like me. See?"

Pointing to her head, Booth realized that Christine's long hair was now short and had gaps in it. Sighing, Booth asked, "Where did you get the scissors, Christine?"

Licking her bottom lip, Christine looked down at the toe of her right shoe and murmured, "Mommy's desk."

Leaning closer, Booth exclaimed, "Mommy's desk? Baby, you know you aren't allowed in Mommy's office. What were you doing in there?"

Continuing to stare at her shoes, Christine shrugged her shoulders, "I was looking for something."

Shaking his head, Booth reached out and gently lifted her chin with his index finger, "What were you looking for in Mommy's office?"

Starting to weep, Christine stared at her father, "I don't know Daddy."

Clearing his throat, Booth placed the scissors on the couch next to him and then reached out and picked up his daughter. Placing her on his lap, Booth ran his hand through her hair. Not finding any blood, Booth felt a little relief. "Baby, you know you aren't allowed to play with grownup scissors. Now you've really messed up your hair."

Leaning against her father, Christine started to cry harder, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I wanted to cut my hair like your hair. I like your hair."

Placing his arms around Christine, Booth rocked her and used a soothing voice, "Christine, you can't give yourself a haircut. You could have cut yourself and that would have upset Daddy and Mommy."

Nodding her head, Christine grabbed the front of Booth's t-shirt and continued to weep.

Sighing, Booth rubbed circles on Christine's back. "You did something bad; but, you won't do it again will you, Baby?"

Shaking her head, Christine hiccupped, "No Daddy."

Standing up with Christine safely sitting on his left hip Booth leaned down and picked up the scissors. Carrying Christine in to the kitchen, Booth placed Christine down on the island. "Okay, Daddy is going to have to try to fix this before Mommy comes home and has a cow."

Wiping her little hands on her face, Christine looked at her Father, "Mommy is going to buy a cow?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "I hope not." Grabbing a dishtowel, Booth placed it around Christine's shoulders and then grabbed another one and placed it across her chest. "Okay, sit still and let Daddy try to fix this."

Nodding her head, Christine sniffed, "Okay, Daddy."

Holding her head in his hand, Booth smiled, "Sit still means don't move your head Baby."

Nodding her head, Christine smiled, "Okay, Daddy."

Sighing, Booth stopped talking.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Brennan arrived home to find Booth in the kitchen cooking vegetable stir fry. Sniffing the air, Brennan smiled, "Oh that smells wonderful. Thanks Booth."

Looking up from his wok, Booth smiled, "Hey how was your book signing?"

Leaning up and kissing Booth, Brennan frowned and pulled Booth's head down, "What is wrong with your hair?"

Frowning, Booth ran his hands through his hair and stopped, "Hmm, your daughter tried to give me a haircut this morning."

"A haircut?"

Nodding his head, Booth pointed at the scissor lying on the island, "She went in to your office and liberated your scissors. She decided to give me a haircut after she gave herself one."

Her eyes widening in shock, Brennan asked, "She gave herself a haircut? Did she hurt herself? Did she cut herself? Where is she?"

Holding up his hands, Booth exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, she did not hurt herself. She's fine. She's upstairs playing."

Rushing from the room, Brennan ran up the stairs to check on her daughter. Booth, sighing, removed the wok from the stove and followed Brennan upstairs.

Brennan, rushing into Christine's room, saw her daughter who was sitting on the floor, playing with her dolls and a firetruck. Looking up, Christine smiled and jumped up. Rushing towards her mother, Christine exclaimed, "Mommy's home. Hi Mommy."

Hugging her daughter tightly, Brennan kissed her and then pulled back to look at her hair, "Christine, I forbid you to cut your hair ever again. Do you understand?"

Nodding her head, Christine smiled, "I gots a haircut like Daddy's Mommy."

Sighing, Brennan turned around to see Booth arrive in the doorway. "I see that. What was wrong with your hair Christine? It was long and so pretty."

Shaking her head, Christine answered, "I liketed short hair like Daddy Mommy."

Sighing again, Brennan placed Christine on the floor, "You won't cut your hair anymore, will you Christine?"

Shaking her head vigorously, Christine smiled, "No Mommy, I promised Daddy."

Walking towards Booth, Brennan frowned, "You gave her a haircut?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "It was that or leave it looking like someone cut it with a weed whacker."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth and Brennan took Christine to the movies. While they were waiting to buy tickets, a lady waiting behind them in line, leaned towards Christine who was wearing jeans and a Green Day t-shirt and smiled, "What a cute little boy."

Confused, Brennan turned and looked at the smiling woman, "Are you talking to me?"

Nodding her head, the lady pointed at Christine and replied, "Yes, I was just saying that your son is so cute. I mean really he's very pretty."

Smiling, Booth leaned over and picked up Christine.

The lady, continuing to be interested in Christine, looked around, "He's pretty enough to be a girl."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "That's because Christine is a girl."

A little shocked, the lady looked at Christine's hair, "Oh, I see."

Laughing, Booth turned and looked towards the front of the line, "The next few weeks are going to be a lot of fun."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews are encouraged and appreciated. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading my story. The reviews have been great.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had driven his 1968 Ford Fastback up on to the ramps, blocked the back tires, made sure his oil drain pan was under the oil plug and then loosed the oil cap on the engine. Satisfied, Booth crawled under his car and loosened the oil plug until he could remove it. Watching the oil drain into the pan, Booth dropped the plug into the oil pan. He knew where it was and he'd retrieve it when he needed it.

Hearing his phone ring, Booth rolled out from under his car and hurried over to his work bench. Wiping his hands on a rag, Booth heard the phone stop ringing. Checking his voice mail, he heard Hacker's message. Booth rolled his eyes as he listened to Hacker ruin his day off.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had let Brennan know he had to leave and he'd try to back that evening. Brennan, walking into the garage, found Booth's car up on the ramps, the hood up and a pan under the car full of oil. Deciding that it might be days before Booth could finish his oil change, Brennan pulled the pan out from under the car, poured the oil in a squat barrel Booth kept in the garage for recycling motor oil and then dropped the hood on his car. Placing the pan back under the car, Brennan turned the overhead lights off in the garage and went into the house to start dinner for Christine and herself.

Booth didn't return that evening until after 11:45 p.m. Dragging himself upstairs Booth undressed and fell into bed. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow, Booth slept until the alarm sounded the next morning.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

It was six days later before Booth had time to think about his Mustang. Walking into the garage on that cold rainy Saturday morning, Booth found the hood on his car down. Puzzled, Booth popped the hood and propped it up. Crawling under the car, Booth grabbed the oil pan and moved it out from under the car to empty it. Finding the oil pan empty, Booth moved it back under the car and then rolled away from the car. Standing up, Booth hurried into the house.

"Hey Bones, did you do something with the oil that was in the oil pan that was under my Fastback?"

Looking up from the board game she was playing with Christine, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, I poured the oil in your recycle barrel. I was afraid it might get scummy or dirty just sitting in the pan."

Watching her closely, Booth asked, "So, what did you do with the oil plug?"

Frowning, Brennan asked her own question, "What's an oil plug?"

Staring intently, Booth responded, "It's the plug that keeps the oil from spilling out of the engine. I put it in the oil pan when I took it off."

Sensing that she may have done something wrong, Brennan grimaced, "It must have fell into your recycle barrel with the used oil."

Nodding his head, Booth turned and walked back into the garage. Walking over to his recycle barrel, Booth opened the lid and looked inside. Nodding his head, Booth replaced the lid, walked over to his car, dropped the hood and leaned against the car staring at the barrel.

Curious, Brennan watched Booth brooding next to his car, "What's wrong Booth? Would you like me to fish the part out of the oil for you? I don't mind."

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth shook his head, "Won't do any good. Jared came by yesterday afternoon and picked up my used oil and took mine and his to the recycle center."

Placing her hand over her mouth, Brennan stared at Booth.

Booth, seeing Brennan's reaction, shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about it."

Walking past her, Booth looked back at his car. "I have an errand to run. I'll be back in awhile."

Watching Booth walk through the kitchen, Brennan called after him, "I'm sorry Booth."

Booth, hearing Brennan, raised his right hand and waved it. "Don't worry about it. Stuff happens."

Christine, observing her father leave through the front door, walked into the kitchen and found her mother leaning against the doorframe to the garage, staring at the kitchen doorway. "Where did Daddy go?"

Smiling sadly at Christine, Brennan replied, "I don't know, Baby."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo o o

Booth had been gone for 90 minutes when Angela called Brennan to see if she had plans for that afternoon. "I'm not sure. I'll check and see if Booth had anything planned when he comes back."

Curious, Angela asked, "Where did he go?"

Brennan, staring at the garage door, answered quietly, "I don't know. I think he was angry with me and left over an hour ago."

"Why was he mad at you?"

Glum, Brennan responded, "I threw his oil plug away for his Fastback."

Inhaling sharply, Angela finally responded, "That's not good."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, I know. I Googled it a little while ago to see if it was important. Apparently it is required to keep the oil from running out of the engine."

Sighing, Angela tsked, "Yeah, boys and their toys. He'll get over it."

Hearing the front door open, Brennan responded absently, "I hope so." Ending her call, Brennan watched Booth enter the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge, Booth pulled out a beer, opened it and turned to Brennan.

Smiling, Booth remarked, "Wow is it wet out there. If it keeps raining like that I may need to build us an Ark."

Stopping, Booth stared at Brennan, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I'm sorry Booth. I didn't realize the oil plug was in the pan when I poured the oil in the recycle barrel."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "That's alright. I drove over to the Ford place and they told me they can order the part for me. I can pick it up after Thursday."

Puzzled, Brennan replied, "I thought you were angry with me."

Shaking his head, Booth placed his beer down on the counter and walked over to where Brennan was standing. Moving his arms around Brennan, Booth hugged her, "I wasn't angry Bones. No way. When I left I was trying to think of where I could order a new one. That isn't the first time I've lost an oil plug. I just had to order another one."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan responded, "I was trying to help you."

Staring at her sad face, Booth leaned down and kissed her, "It's just an oil plug, don't worry about it. . . Hey, I know what would cheer you up, we still have some of that Rocky Road in the freezer."

Smiling, Brennan smiled, "Did I tell you that Padme came by and picked up Christine to take her to a birthday party for Padme's niece?"

Looking at Brennan with interest, Booth smiled, "So we have the house to ourselves?"

Nodding her head, Brennan cocked her head and replied, "We certainly do."

Sighing, Booth looked around the kitchen, "What are we doing downstairs?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I had this happen to a friend of mine. He didn't take it as calmly as Booth did. Reviews are really appreciated. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading my stories. Your reviews make me happy. I could use a little happiness today.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Booth's turn to do laundry and because he'd learned from experience to turn out Christine's pockets before stuffing her clothes in the washing machine, Booth was taken aback when he turned out her jeans pockets and small copper beads cascaded to the floor.

Watching the copper beads roll across the floor, Booth frowned and squatted down to pick one up and looked at it. Growing pale, Booth looked intently at the bead and swore.

Walking carefully over to the corner of the room, Booth retrieved a broom and swept up the copper beads, placing them in a waste basket. Shaking his head, Booth walked over to the bottom of the staircase in the living room.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs Booth called out, "Christine."

Leaving her bedroom, Christine ran down the hallway and stopped at the top of the staircase. "Yeah Dad?"

Pointing his finger at the ground, Booth ordered, "Come down here, Christine. I need to talk to you."

Seeing the anger on his face, Christine slowly walked down the stairs and stopped in front of her father, "Did I tell you that I love you today, Dad? I love you."

Opening and then closing his mouth, Booth shook his head, "I love you too, Christine."

Holding out a copper bead, Booth asked, "There were a bunch of these in your jeans pocket, Sweetheart. Where did you get them?"

Staring at the bead, Christine put her hands behind her back and swung the toe of her right shoe in a little arc before her, "I don't know."

Sighing, Booth replied, "They were in your jeans pocket and you don't know where they came from?"

Stopping her foot, Christine squinted at her father, "Maybe I know where they came from."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth demanded, "Christine where did you get the copper beads?"

Staring Booth's feet, Christine replied, "I kind of found them in the woods."

"Where in the woods?"

"Well, they were kind of in something and I used a steak knife to cut it open and when I cut it open those beads fell out and I thought they were pretty so I kept them."

Placing his hands on his hips, Booth responded, "Show me where you found them."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the woods behind the house, Booth followed his daughter as she followed a faint trail. Finally stopping, Christine pointed down and remarked, "There Daddy."

Amused that she was calling him Daddy, Booth looked down and caught his breath. The half box of shotgun shells lying open and three cartridges cut open and their copper beads lying strewn around the area made Booth wipe his hand across his forehead and turned to Christine. "Go back to the house and wait for me. I want to talk to you when I'm done here."

Nodding her head, Christine turned and ran towards the house. Booth, shaking his head, kneeled down and collected the box of shells and the cut open cartridges. He then ran his hand around on the ground and tried to collect as many of the beads as he could, dumping them into the box with the shells. Finally satisfied that he'd done his best, Booth walked around for a few yards to make sure there weren't any more shells lying around. After a half hour search, Booth walked back through the woods and through his back yard to his house.

Arriving back home, Booth carried the box of shells into the house and then placed it on the island in the kitchen. Walking back into the living room, Booth found Christine sitting on Brennan's lap.

Brennan, rubbing her child's back, stared at Booth, "Christine says you're angry at her for playing with copper beads."

Staring at his daughter, Booth turned and walked back into the kitchen. Picking up the box of shells, Booth carried the box into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. Watching Brennan's reaction, Booth smiled, "Yeah, those copper beads."

Frowning, Brennan moved Christine off of her lap and held her hands, "Christine, how did you get the beads out of the shells?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine replied, "At first a hit it with a rock but I couldn't open the red part."

Booth gasping leaned forward and exclaimed, "You hit a shot gun shell with a rock?"

Nodding her head, Christine saw the fear on her father's face, "Yes, Daddy. Then I came and got a steak knife and cut the red stuff off."

Shaking his head, "Baby, let me explain something." Holding up the box, Booth continued, "These are shotgun shells. You've seen my shotgun and you know I load these kinds of shells into it to shoot it. You can't hit one of these with a rock or cut them open to play with them. They're dangerous. If you ever find anything like this ever again, I need you to come to me and tell me so I can get rid of them ok?"

Nodding her head, Christine replied softly, "Yes, Sir."

Motioning her over, Booth wrapped his arms around his daughter, "Sweetheart, I'd die if anything ever happened to you."

Hugging her father, Christine responded, "I love you Daddy."

Smiling, Booth patted her back, "And I love you. Now go upstairs and play. You're grounded for a week."

Pulling back, Christine exclaimed, "A week?"

Frowning, Booth explained, "Want to try for two weeks?"

Shaking her head, Christine replied, "No Daddy, one week is good. It's real good."

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine ran across the room and up the stairs.

Watching her daughter leave, Brennan leaned forward, "I don't think she could have hurt herself hitting the plastic part of the shell with a rock."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "With Booth luck on her side? Nope, nah ah, it's not a good idea to tempt fate like that."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I don't believe in fate."

Leaning back in his chair and glancing at the shot gun shells, Booth exclaimed, "It doesn't matter if you don't believe in fate. The Fates believe in you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Believe it or not, when I was six years old I did what Christine did. When my father found out he almost had a heart attack. I was grounded for a month.

Reviews would be terrific. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, it's been a couple of months since I updated this one; but, I had to wait for inspiration to give me an idea. This popped in my head last night.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking up from a nap, Booth noticed the time displayed on his wall clock. Sitting up on the couch, he reached for the remote and turned off the television. Rubbing his head, he walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Glancing out of the window towards the backyard he sighed. After drinking the water he placed the glass in the dishwasher and walked out into the backyard. Entering his tool shed, he pulled his lawn mower out, cranked it up and started his weekly ritual of lawn care.

He'd finished most of the back yard when he saw Brennan walking over towards him. Stopping the mower, he turned it off and leaned against the handle, "When did you get back?"

Smiling, Brennan handed Booth a glass of lemonade, "Twenty-six minutes ago. Christine and Michael are in the garage working on their school project."

Taking the glass from her hand, he drained the glass and handed it back. Lifting the hem of his t-shirt, he used it to wipe his face and then lowered it back down. Aware that she loved it when he did that, he smiled, leaned over and kissed her, "See anything you like?"

Laughing, Brennan nodded her head, "You know I do."

Shaking his head, he started up the mower, "After I finish the lawn, I plan to take a nice soak in the Jacuzzi."

Smiling, Brennan nodded her head, "Christine and Michael will be working on their project for hours. You know what perfectionists they are."

Shaking his head, Booth started pushing his mower, "I can't imagine where they got that trait from."

Oooooooooooooooo

After he'd finished the back and side yards, Booth moved the mower to the front yard and carefully mowed his grass. Almost done, Booth noticed the mail carrier standing near the mail box. The mail carrier holding a box in his hand lifted it up and smiled, "Hey, Agent Booth, another one for Doctor Brennan."

Stopping his mower, Booth waved at the carrier and turned off the mower. Retrieving the mail and the box from the cheerful postal employee, he walked over to the porch and sat down. Looking at the address on the box, Booth shook it to see if he could guess what was in it. Stymied, he placed it on the porch and then flipped through the mail. He'd started to open a letter from his brother when he heard a 'womp' come from the garage.

Puzzled, he stood up and started walking towards the garage. He'd taken three steps when Christine and Michael staggered out of the building, their arms raised by their sides and covered in what looked like blood.

His heart racing, Booth ran over to where the children were and grabbed his daughter's hand, "What happened? Oh my God, are you hurt?" Glancing at Michael, Booth attempted to lift Christine's shirt to check on her chest and stomach for injuries.

Blushing furiously, Christine grabbed the hem of her shirt and tried to hold it down, "Daddy, stop that. I'm not hurt. This isn't real blood."

Releasing her shirt, Booth moved his eyes over Christine and then Michael. Reaching out, he placed a finger on some of the very red goop on his child and demanded, "If this isn't blood then what is it?"

Glancing at Michael, Christine smiled at her friend and then back at her father, "Well, it's fake blood."

Shaking his head, Booth scowled, "Blood? I thought your project was a volcano."

Nodding his head, Michael spoke up, "I know, what a lame science project huh?. Chrissy and I wanted to make it more interesting than just a plain old volcano. We wanted to make it educational."

Confused, the exasperated father asked, "What does blood have to do with a volcano?"

Nervous about Booth's tone of voice, Michael bravely answered, "Well, Uncle Booth, uh, you see, we saw this old movie and they had some primitive culture in it that sacrificed people to the volcano and we thought that might make an interesting thing we could do with our volcano so we built our volcano and then made a sacrificial person and then we thought well he wouldn't be the first sacrifice so we made a bunch of little bones and then we decided that it would be cool if the volcano burped blood and bones instead of lava and that . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth ordered, "Take a breath Michael."

Blushing, Michael nodded his head, "Anyway, we made too much blood and we didn't want it to go to waste so we decided to use it anyway."

Speaking up, Christine used her almost patented Booth charm smile, "Gee, Daddy, the eruption was so cool. We know we're going to have to use less blood though when we do our demonstration at school though."

Glancing at the garage, Booth had to ask, "Just how big of an eruption was this . . . this blood burp?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine swallowed, "Uh. . . . well . . . Uh"

Releasing his daughter's hand, Booth walked over to the garage. Stepping into the building he found his 1967 Ford Mustang covered in bright fake blood and small white things that apparently were the bones that the kids had put in their volcano.

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "I just washed that car this morning."

Shaking his head, Michael commiserated, "Bummer."

His face turning into an unemotional mask, Booth walked towards the back shelves, pulled out the bucket he used to wash his car along with cleaning products. Walking back to where the children were standing, Booth handed the bucket to Michael and the cleaning supplies to his daughter, "Knock yourselves out."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After he finished mowing the lawn, Booth checked to make sure his car was being washed. The children, noticing they were being watched, scrubbed vigorously at the fake blood still sticking to the car.

Scowling, Booth remarked, "After you're done with my car, don't forget to clean the floors, the walls and anything that was burped on."

Shaking his head, Booth walked over to the house, carried the mail inside and then went upstairs to take a soak in his tub. He'd been in the tub for ten minutes when Brennan entered the room.

"I just found out what happened with the children's volcano."

Not opening his eyes, Booth proclaimed, "Any future projects by the junior squints will be done at Hodgins house."

Feeling hands touch his chest, Booth opened his eyes and grabbed Brennan's hands, "You saw what they did to my car. I won't be shocked if they've damaged the paint job."

Leaning over him, Brennan kissed him, "You said you were going to repaint it anyway."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "It would be nice if I could do things on my schedule and not theirs. . . . They scared the hell out of me. I saw their fake blood and thought it was real. Why can't they do things like normal kids? This mad scientist habit they have is dangerous."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan smiled, "They do make our life more interesting."

Shocked, Booth exclaimed, "Do you remember what we do for a living? I don't think we need anything added to our lives to make it interesting."

Leaning over, Brennan kissed her husband. After a while, Booth broke the kiss, "My life is interesting without those two mad scientists adding to it."

Kissing him again with more passion, Booth smiled returned the kiss, "I know what you're doing."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Do you care?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Hell no."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Was this interesting?


	9. Chapter 9

Something that popped into my head during the Fourth of July Weekend. I hope you like it. Just fluff!

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Hearing a knock on her front door, Christine left the kitchen and walked over to the front door. Opening it, she found her father standing before her, his hands clasped in front of his waist.

"Dad, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Does something have to be wrong for me to visit my baby girl?"

Studying his face, Christine shook her head, "No of course not. Won't you come in?"

Stepping aside, she watched her father walk into the living room and look around, "Where's Mike?"

Closing the door, Christine remarked, "He's over at the Lab. His father has some experiment he wants to do and he wanted Michael to help him."

Nodding his head, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down. Staring at the framed picture of him and Brennan resting on a bookshelf, he sighed and leaned back on the couch.

Sitting next to him, Christine remarked, "Okay, what's up?"

Turning to stare at his daughter, Booth sighed again, "Angela had a fight with Hodgins and she came over to the house early this morning in one of her anti-men moods. Your mother wanted to have a girls day with Angela; so, here I am. I mean God forbid I should be allowed to sleep in on a Saturday. So what ya going to do today?"

Shaking her head, Christine frowned, "I have a case I'm working on and I have to go into the Hoover later this morning. Parker was going to take care of Joseph and Jack for me today; but, since you don't have anything to do, how would you like to babysit your grandkids for me?'

Shaking his head slowly, Booth scowled, "I'm not a free babysitting service."

Shrugging her shoulders, his daughter smiled, "Okay, what do you want me to do so I can get you to babysit your own grandkids."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth stared at Christine, "I want you go buy me some cigars and keep them here for me."

Frowning, Christine protested, "No way, your doctor told you to quit smoking those things and Mom will make my life miserable if she finds out you're still smoking and I helped you."

Sighing, Booth turned his soft brown sad puppy dog eyes on his daughter, "Please Christine? I'm not planning on smoking them often; but, I can't hide them at the house or in my truck; she'll find them. I don't have an office anymore or I'd hide them there."

Folding, Christine shook her head, "You know that's the one thing I hate about you. You and that damn sad eyes routine. It's bad enough you can make me do what you want with it; but, your grandsons have that God awful secret power too. It's just terrible."

Smiling, Booth reached over and patted her shoulder, "You're just jealous that it skipped a generation."

Laughing, Christine stood up, "You know that's right. Alright, I'll buy two cigars . . . two grandkids two cigars."

Happy, Booth stared around the room, "Deal. Where are those little trouble makers anyway?"

Pointing towards the back door, Christine answered, "They're outside in the tree house eating breakfast."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Standing under the tree house, Booth called up, "Who wants to go to a ballgame?"

Scrambling down the ladder nailed to the tree, Joseph and Jack climbed down as fast as possible. Jumping past the last two rungs, the ten year old twins grabbed their grandfather's hands and jumped up and down. "We do, Paps. We do."

Smiling, Booth let them burn off a little excess energy and then pulled them into a hug, "Okay, good. Go get dressed. I don't think the ballpark would approve of you wearing pajamas and slippers into the park."

Pushing away from him, the boys ran towards the house, Booth following them inside. Not seeing his daughter, he shouted, "Christine, I'm taking the boys to a game and then I'm taking them over to my house. Maybe I can get Angela out of her anti-man mood if she sees her grandsons. Just so you know I'm going to try to palm them off on her after that."

Entering the room, Christine shook her head, "You don't know what Uncle Jack and Aunt Angela fought about?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Nope and I don't care. As mad as she was this morning, it was too dangerous to hang around and find out. Your mother will tell me about it I'm sure."

Sighing, Christine stared at the staircase as her sons came running the down the steps, "Uncle Jack probably brought something home he shouldn't have and she found out the hard way which is what usually happens."

Smirking, Booth remarked, "You'd think he'd have learned not to do that by now."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital, Brennan was as close as she had ever been to feeling panic. Finding the room Booth was being kept in, she rushed in to the room to be immediately grabbed by her grandsons, "Ma'am, oh Ma'am, it was our fault. We're sorry."

Taking a moment to hug her grandsons, Brennan quickly handed them over to Angela who'd stepped into the room behind her. Moving over to the bed, Brennan noticed her husband staring at her. Placing her hands on each side of his face, she kissed him, "What did the doctor say? What's wrong?"

Feeling his face start to burn from embarrasement, Booth cleared his throat, "Well, uh, well you see, it . . . good news, I didn't have a heart attack."

Relieved, Brennan shook her head, "Then what was it?"

Booth's attending physician entered the room and answered for him, "Gastroesophageal reflux disease. Your husband overdid it at the ball game."

Glancing at the physician and then back at Booth, Brennan frowned, "What did you do?"

His blush spreading down his neck, Booth glanced at his grandsons who were staring at their grandfather, "It was a ballgame and the kids were hungry. We had some hotdogs, popcorn, pizza, some cokes and then we may have had some candy and I think we ate some peanuts between snacks."

Sighing, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, you're 74 years old not 24. You can't eat all of that . . . that . . . you can't eat like you used to be able to."

Shrugging his shoulders, the retired agent smiled, "Sure I can, just not as much as I used to be able to that's all."

Curious, Angela asked, "We got a call and were told you may have had a heart attack. How do you mistake indigestion for a heart attack?"

Dr. Plummer, turning towards Angela answered for Booth, "Most suspected heart attacks are really just GERD. It's really hard to tell sometimes and you should always err on the side of caution. He did the right thing by calling 911. A man his age needs to be cautious about chest pain."

Irritated, Booth responded, "A man my age? Hey Buddy, I am not old."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over and kissed him, "You aren't a kid either, Booth. Stop eating like a teenager."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "You're old as you feel. I still feel like I did when I was 42."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "You may feel like you're 42 but your stomach doesn't."

Muttering, Booth looked down at his stomach, "Traitor!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you were entertained. Let me know what you think of this story. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

This story is not being told chronologically. These are just story ideas that pop in to my head.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the den, Christine found her parents sitting on the couch watching a documentary on the Nazca Plains in Peru. Standing in the doorway, she smiled, "Mom, can I borrow the car? I want to drive over to Michael's and then we're going to drive over to Tristan's for a group study for our mid-terms."

Turning her attention to her daughter, Brennan asked, "Why isn't Michael driving over here and picking you up? You know I don't like you driving after the sun sets."

Shrugging her shoulders, the teenager frowned, "He got a speeding ticket so his parents won't let him drive for the next month."

Keeping his eyes on the TV screen, Booth commented, "It'll be two months if you get a ticket."

Rolling her eyes, Christine pouted, "I'm a careful driver, Dad. Sheesh. I am not some reckless out of control teenager who. . ."

Turning his gaze upon his daughter, Booth smiled and interrupted her, "I love you too Sweetheart." Watching her sullenly leave the room, he leaned over and kissed his bride of sixteen years, "She sure is touchy lately."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "Hormones."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Booth was in the kitchen looking for a snack when the back door opened. Closing the fridge door, Booth turned to smile at his daughter and froze. The look of fear on her face, giving him pause, Booth moved over to the back door and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Shaking her head, Christine threw her arms around her father and burst into tears. Worried, Booth hugged his daughter and waited for her to calm down. Finally hearing her cries turn to gentle weeping, Booth released her and looked into her face, "Baby, if you aren't hurt then why are you crying? What's wrong? You know you can tell your old Dad anything."

Looking into her father's face, Christine reached up and wiped a tear slipping down her cheek, "Oh, Dad. You're going to hate me."

Frowning, Booth released his daughter and stepped back a step, "I'll never hate you Baby; but, you need to tell me what's going on."

Swallowing, Christine searched his face earnestly. "I . . . I got . . . Well, I had the car parked on the street in front of Tristan's house and someone came by and hit it. The drivers side of the trunk is mashed and well the other driver scraped the drivers side of the car and tore off the side view mirror."

A little horrified, Booth shook his head, "My God, you have to be kidding me. You're mother is going to freak when she sees her car."

Entering the room, Brennan heard what her husband had said, "What happened to my car?"

Explaining first, Booth answered, "Someone sideswiped your car outside of Tristan's house."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "You weren't in the car were you Christine?"

Shaking her head, Christine rushed past her father and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "No, Mom, still the car got a lot of damage and the driver of the vehicle didn't come tell me he did it. I didn't even know about it until I left Tristan's house."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan smiled, "I have uninsured motorist, Christine. I'll just have to pay the deductible. I'm just glad you're okay."

Sighing, Booth left the kitchen and walked outside to inspect the car. Christine watching her father go outside, started trembling. "Oh Mom, he is going to so hate me."

Shaking her head, Brennan rubbed her daughter's shoulder, "I don't understand. Why would he hate you because someone damaged my car?"

Swallowing, Christine bit her lower lip, "I didn't borrow your car, I borrowed his."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing in the garage, Booth stared at his 1968 Fastback Mustang. His eyes smoldering, his thoughts one of rage, he didn't hear Brennan enter the garage. "She borrowed your car not mine."

Glaring at the damage on his car, Booth shook his head, "That car was cherry, now look at it. I just have regular insurance on this car not Antique insurance. It's going to cost me a fortune to fix this mess."

Hooking her arm around his waist, Brennan remarked, "She's in the house crying. She thinks you hate her."

Hooking his thumbs in his belt, Booth sighed, "I don't hate her; but, I am very pissed right now. Too pissed to talk to her."

Squeezing his waist, Brennan pointed out, "The car was parked, Booth. She didn't cause the accident."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "She borrowed it without my permission. She drove it without my permission. If she had borrowed your car then my car would still be cherry."

Looking up at Booth, his wife responded, "It's just transportation."

Shaking his head, Booth growled, "No, your car is just transportation. My car is a classic and it was cherry." Stepping away, Booth continued, "You mean well Bones; but, just leave me alone right now. I'm really mad and I don't want to say . . . Just give me some space, please."

Walking away from her husband, Brennan looked back to see the now stoic look on his face.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the living room in the dark, Booth sipped from his glass of scotch. Staring at a picture of his daughter in his left hand, Booth sighed. Placing the picture down on his lap, he finished his drink and placed the glass down in the middle of the coffee table. Leaning back, he picked the picture back up and hugged it against his chest.

Christine, creeping into the room, moved to the couch and cleared her throat, "I am so sorry, Daddy."

Closing his eyes, Booth shook his head, "What you did was wrong."

Nodding her head, Christine searched her father's sad face, "I know, Daddy. I just wanted to drive it. I was very careful when I drove it. I drove under the speed limit and made sure the lights were green before I entered intersections. I was really careful. As careful as I've ever been, Daddy, I swear."

Exhaling deeply, Booth opened his eyes and placed the picture on the coffee table. Turning to look at his daughter, Booth responded, "You know the sad thing about this whole thing?"

Remaining silent, his daughter shook her head slowly. Booth informed her, "I was going to give you that car for your next birthday."

Shocked, Christine rushed over to the couch and threw her arms around her father, "Oh, Daddy, I am so sorry."

Patting her shoulders, Booth sighed, "Yeah, I know." Clearing his throat, Booth frowned, "This is how its going to be, that trip to London that your mother was giving you for spring break is now off. I want the money she put in your checking account to pay for the trip. I want it to help fix my car. My insurance isn't going to cover all the damage. . . . That's my fault, I should have bought Antique insurance." Sighing he continued, "Once it's fixed, I'm transferring the title to you and you're going to have to cough up the money for maintenance and insurance from then on. That means that you can't quit that part time job you have at the Jeffersonian to take that unpaid internship at that law firm you were looking at. You're not going to be a lawyer anyway; so, I can't see that being a big deal. What ever the insurance and your Mom's present doesn't cover, well, you'll have to pay me a little out of your check each week to finish paying to fix the car. Like I said, once it's fixed it will be yours to upkeep . . . I could pay to fix it; but, you won't learn anything if I do that. I need you to understand that actions have consequences. You're not a kid anymore."

Smiling at his daughter, Booth shook his head, "And why are you calling me Daddy? You haven't called me Daddy since you were seven years old."

Laughing and crying at the same time, Christine hugged her father, "I'm really sorry Dad."

Hugging her, Booth smiled, "Yeah I know."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


End file.
